


The Road Goes Ever On

by dragongirl_3745



Series: A Brand New Life [2]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Duck consider a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Goes Ever On

It had taken almost a full week of Dan talking to a therapist before the hospital would allow him to leave, making sure that he wouldn't go and try to kill himself again. Duck remembered the shy pleasure in Dan's face when he'd left the hospital to find Duck waiting to pick him up. He also remembered the incredulous look when Duck had popped the question.

"How'd you like to take a road trip?"

Dan had stared at Duck for a long moment; his eyes went distant as he thought about it. Duck had watched in fascination as Dan seemed to come to a decision.

"When do we leave?"

What had followed was a flurry of getting Dan settled in with Duck, in the spare room that Dan was planning not to use. Dan had taken a look around, looked at Duck standing there, showing a hint of nervousness that was unexpected. He'd smiled his crooked smile, and had reached out and pulled Duck close.

"I'd rather be in with you, Duck. I don't want to waste more time. But, I'm also not ready for...that." Dan's voice was barely above a whisper.

Duck had sighed, leaned against him and agreed. After that, was Dan deciding to re-open the video store and getting that squared away. There was also Duck needing to finish some of the little up-keep jobs around the Island. After three weeks, the men found themselves cuddled on the couch in the living room of Duck's house, that was slowly becoming Duck-and-Dan's house. 

They looked at each other in silent communication and Duck stood up, went to the kitchen table and returned with the travel atlas. Finally, they could concentrate on getting the travel plans together. Consulting the atlas, they discussed where they wanted to go, if they had a destination (no) or just wanted to travel (yes). Did they want to see a little bit of Northern America or stick with Canada (both; dipping down into the northern states of Minnesota, North Dakota, Montana. Then back up into Canada). Dan found himself enjoying the planning time with Duck. He also enjoyed the fact that Duck liked to cuddle with him while they planned their trip. 

He studied one of the various pamphlets that Duck had produced from somewhere. His eyes lingered on one picture: and unending road in a desert-like landscape. It reminded him of the westerns he liked so much. Duck noticed his interest and studied it as well. 

"Think that road leads anywhere? It looks like it leads up into the sky." Duck said softly. 

Dan shrugged slightly.

"For a long time, I wanted to be anywhere but where I was. Now, I think I just want to be with you, Duck."

Duck stared at Dan for a few long minutes before leaning in and covering Dan's mouth with his. Dan melted into it and let himself be pressed down into the couch. Dan wrapped himself around Duck and let himself just feel all of it; the press of Duck's body on his, the slow thrust of Duck's hips against his; the taste of Duck's tongue in his mouth. He lost track of time, lost in the heat. When Duck eased back and took a good look at Dan's face, he groaned softly, taking in the flush of arousal, feeling it against his hip.

Dan kept him close, just staring up at him, face flushed and simply glowing. Duck shivered when Dan leaned up slightly and applied his lips to Duck's neck. It took Duck a few moments to hear the words Dan was murmuring against his skin.

"We really should...finish...planning." Dan's words a soft breath against Duck's skin.

Duck huffed a laugh and slowly eased his body up and off of Dan's. He didn't move too far though, enjoying the feel of Dan's body heat. Dan's eyes met his and both men knew that the wanting and needing building between them would be fulfilled soon; maybe not that night, but they had days of travel ahead of them, a long road, to see what would develop between them. Dan felt Duck's fingers brush against the back of his neck and knew he was getting closer to being ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
